An Unexpected Journey
by individual snowflakes
Summary: After Skyler and Catie crash land in camp half blood they meet Haily and Jewel they go on an amazing journey while being chased be Trenton the Terrible.


"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is so cool!" Young Skyler is going down what seems to be a humongous water slide.*Thump! Thump!*

"Uh..." * Roll, roll* *THUMP THUMP THUMPITY THUMP!* *Puts pillow over head* *thump Thump Thump Thump THUMP!*

*CRASH* "Ah!... Ow... my head..."

*Thump thump thump!*

"All right! I'll get up. Just hold that tail of yours for

a few seconds! Sheesh. Give me a break for once huh Seaburst?"I sat up on the floor groggily and looked out the round glass window beside my bed.

"Holy crap! It's barely dawn!" I glared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"You just had to wake me up this early." I said to my self. If you didn't know, Seaburst is a dragon. Don't be too surprised. It's natural for people to have dragons as pets. Well, at least where I live... Anyway, back on the subject of dragons. I know usually when you think of a dragon you think of crazy, huge scaly creatures that are more than ten feet high that breath fire that can burn you to a crisp with just one puff, the kind of dragon that knights conquer and kill and hang the heads in their houses, but the dragons that live here with us in Dragon Isle (perfect name for a place like this huh?) are peaceful and they don't even breath fire (unless something's trying to hurt them...).

Of course, in the past we've fought with the dragons. Actually, our people fought the dragons for years. We call that horrible account the Dragon War (pretty ominous name if you ask me considering how many people were injured...). Okay, enough history for one day. Back to the story! *Thump Thump*

"All right, I'm coming!" I walked to my closet and opened one of the heavy oaken doors. I looked over my shoulder at my bead. It lookes so soft and warm and... Snap out of it! Seaburst woke you up for a reason! If she gets too impatient she might burn the house down!

Speaking of Seaburst, I haven't told you yet what type of dragon she is. She's a Deadly Nadder Head. Now, I know what you're thinking. What's a Deadly Nadder Head? Don't worry. I'll tell you. Sometimes we call this type of dragons Deadly Nadders or just Nadders. Their body is blue with yellow, orange, and blue wings with a cream-colored underbelly. Oh, I forgot to mention- they have really sharp spines on their tail, back, and their head so be nice or they might pin you to a wall for a LONG time. (The spikes are a pain to get out of the walls trust me. I've had enough experience for a lifetime.) And like any other dragon, it breathes fire. It's firepower's deadly, (that's why it's called a Deadly Nadder Head. If you catch my drift.)

So don't try to roast marshmallows with their fire or you're going to be so burnt. So don't laugh at Seaburst or you'll pay dearly (though she looks pretty funny at times). Enough about dragons for now...

Uh, where was I again? Oh, right! Ahem... I grabbed some clothes out of the closet and got into them quickly, constantly looking at the roof. If they hear all of this noise downstairs, I'm going to get it from Mom. I better hurry! I jumped into my worn leather boots (a birthday present from my dad a few years back) and slowly tiptoed into the airy kitchen. We have a pretty big house so most of the rooms are big, since my dad's the head of the village we live in.

When I go outside. My best friend Catie walks up to me with a very long look on here face. I ask her "What's, wrong?"

"Well, I went to the bakery to get cupcakes like I do every morning and they were all OUT!" Catie said outraged. ( She is CRAZY about cupcakes. Give her a cupcake when she's mad and she'll forget what she was even mad about. Not that I've tried it of course...Well, maybe once...)

After, I hear the story, I think to myself, Well, how is the baker going to make six dozen cupcakes in a single night? I tried to hide the fact that I felt like I was about to fall dead because we had this conversation over and over ever since Dragon Isle has gotten a bakery.

Just to distract her unhappy mood, I asked "So...Do you and Midnight want to go for a ride with me and Seaburst?"

In response, Catie said "Sure Skyler we would love to!" By the way, Midnight is Catie's dragon who is a Nightfury. The Nightfurry is a small and sleek dragon that was bred for speed. The Nightfurry for what it's lacks in size it makes up for in cleverness, and smarts.

While Catie and I are getting our saddles from the barn behind my house, Chris walks up to us and says "Hi Catie, hey Skyler!"(Chris is Catie's boyfriend. Cute couple eh?)

"Hey Chris" Catie and I say in unison.

"Where are you guys going?" Chris asks curiously.

"Oh just for a ride." Catie says haply.

"Oh... Well see you when you get back then." He then walks away, whistling a playful tune.

"Come on. Let's go get our dragons and then head out." I said.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She heads to her house to get Midnight.

"Mom I'm going on a ride with Skyler!" called Catie.

"Alright Catie. You can go but be safe ok? And don't be be home later then 8:00!" her mom said as Catie grabbed her adventure pouch.

"Ok mom I'll be home soon!" She whistled for Midnight. "Come on Midnight let's go for a ride with Skyler and Seaburst!"

"Come on Seaburst! Let's to for a ride!." I said excitedly. My mom wasn't home at the moment so I wrote a note for her saying that I am going for a ride with Catie and won't be home later then 8:00 on the dining table. "Now to head to the cliff." I muttered to myself as Seaburst and I are heading outside.

After we met up at the village square, we started walking to Goron's Cliff, the place where Catie and I usually take off. "So were are we going today?" Catie asked thoughtfully.

"Hm... How about we just go around and explore today!" I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" Catie said in a tone that almost burst to the seams with excitement..

"Sweet!" We mounted on our dragons. After we had been flying for a little while, I started to get the feeling that someone or something was following us.

"Hey Catie." I said with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah, Sky, what's wrong?" Catie asked. Just by looking at her facial expression, I could tell that she was starting to get nervous too. It's probably just me being a little over reactive, I thought.

"This is probably my imagination but do you have the feeling that someone is following us?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Catie replied.

"Weird... Maybe we should look behind us just to be sure." I said nervously. So of-course, we looked behind us... And we see a random dude flying right behind us. On instinct, we both asked him who he was.

"My name is Trenton the Terrible." he said in a very deep, gruff voice.

"Okay... My name's Skyler and this is Catie." I said a lot more confidently than I felt at the very moment.

" Sky... Why did you tell this creepy dude our names?" Catie whispered.

There was a long lengthy silence as Trenton the "Terrible" looked us up and down. I broke the nervous silence.

"Well... It was nice to meet you Trenton the (*gulp*) Terrible but I think we'll have to be on our way now. We promised our parents that we'd come home before 8:00."

"Well I think you'll have to extend your curfew misses." Trenton said slyly.

" What do you...mean..."

"Hey! What did you do to...my friend..." Trenton caught the limp bodies of Catie and Skyler in the air and landed on the nearest island.

" I mean that you'll never go back to you're lovely little dirt block of a village again... Ever..." He replied in an evil and sinister voice.


End file.
